Something Ever After
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Satu hal yang harus kau camkan baik-baik ketika kau jatuh cinta dengan sahabat baikmu: kau tidak mungkin bisa pergi darinya, bahkan ketika kau tahu kau bertepuk sebelah tangan. [Tsukki/Yama]
**Something Ever After**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

.

 **I never thought that I would ever find someone like you.**

Percakapan mereka ditemani oleh dua piring _strawberry shortcake_ yang baru separuh dilahap, oleh suara gerimis yang terperangkap di luar kaca jendela, juga oleh laptop yang terbuka di atas meja. Satu lengan Tadashi menopang dagu, ia masih duduk bersila di samping Tsukishima seraya mengamati bagian _credit_ film; layar laptop milik sahabatnya memantulkan tatapan matanya yang agak melamun.

"Pasti menyenangkan, ya."

"Apa?" Tsukishima melirik Tadashi, suaranya terdengar jemu namun Tadashi tahu Tsukishima masih menyimaknya.

"Punya orang yang bisa dicium." Tadashi bergumam, tersenyum tipis ketika teringat adegan penutup dalam film komedi-romantis yang baru saja selesai mereka tonton. Dan sebetulnya diam-diam ia agak takjub juga dengan fakta bahwa selama film berlangsung, Tsukishima hanya melontarkan komentar-komentar sinisnya setiap lima belas menit sekali—kemajuan yang cukup pesat jika dibandingkan dengan tahun lalu. "Pasti menyenangkan."

"…kau terpengaruh oleh film barusan."

Tadashi tertawa atas tebakan tepat sasaran itu. "Mungkin? Tapi bagaimanapun, kupikir berciuman itu—tidak buruk juga."

"Bukankah rasanya pasti aneh?" Tsukishima ikut menopang dagu, menunjukkan senyum 'aku-tahu-segala' nya yang, bagi orang lain, mungkin kelihatan menyebalkan. "Berciuman mungkin bisa membuatmu mati kehabisan napas. Berbahaya. Dan sejauh yang kuketahui, tidak ada yang menarik dari kata 'berbahaya'."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tadashi melirik Tsukishima, dan senyumnya menjadi geli ketika ia melihat kue milik Tsukishima yang hampir habis, juga stroberinya yang sengaja disisakan untuk dimakan paling terakhir nanti. Kebiasaan tersebut berakar sejak ia mengenal Tsukishima… dan itu berarti sejak _tujuh_ tahun lalu. Namun sejak mengenal Tsukishima, waktu berlalu lewat yang cara aneh bagi Tadashi: terlalu cepat, terlalu terburu-buru. Mungkin memang seperti inilah cara dunia bekerja? Tujuh tahun berlalu dalam sekejap, dalam satu kedipan mata. Mungkin tak lama lagi Tsukishima juga akan memiliki orang yang disayangi—seseorang yang cukup disukai, sehingga Tsukishima takkan terlalu keberatan jikapun harus berakhir mati kehabisan napas…

"Tapi kupikir, pasti Tsukki juga punya orang yang ingin dicium."

Mulanya ia mengujar itu tanpa pikir panjang, namun di detik berikutnya Tadashi terhenyak sendiri.

Ia membeku di tempat, mata menatap nanar Tsukishima seakan-akan _Tadashi_ lah yang membutuhkan penjelasan dari ucapan impulsifnya barusan. Oh, tidak. _Tidak tidak tidak_ —ia betul-betul sudah mengatakannya tadi… mengapa Tadashi bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal yang selama ini SELALU mengganggu pikirannya? Wajahnya memerah tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tadashi tergagap, kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai panik di masing-masing sisi tubuh. Bibirnya kontan terbuka untuk meralat ujaran barusan—

"…mungkin memang ada."

Tadashi merapatkan bibirnya kembali. Entah mana yang lebih membuat Tadashi terkejut: fakta bahwa Tsukishima Kei menganggap topik barusan sebagai sesuatu yang cukup _serius_ sehingga patut dijawab dengan kejujuran, atau fakta bahwa Tsukishima _memang_ memiliki orang yang ingin dicium.

Ya. Ada, katanya.

 _Ada._

"Hee." Tadashi bergumam, menelan ludahnya yang tahu-tahu terasa asam di lidah. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup. "A-Aku baru tahu." Lantas ia mulai memain-mainkan garpunya dengan sebelah tangan, mendadak kehilangan selera untuk menghabiskan kuenya. "Siapa, Tsukki?"

Ia mengupayakan suaranya terdengar kasual, santai, tetapi keheningan yang mengikuti setelah nada tanya itu terasa berat di pundak Tadashi. Atmosfernya aneh, wangi tanah yang basah akibat hujan sekalipun tak mampu menenangkan detak jantung yang bertalu keras sekali di balik tulang rusuk Tadashi. Ia merasa konyol dan bodoh dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Dan penyesalan Tadashi barangkali sekarang terpancar di ekspresi wajah, di tiap gerak-geriknya, pada matanya yang kini murung menatap permukaan meja.

 _Siapa_. Seharusnya Tadashi tidak perlu bertanya jika tidak ingin kecewa _. Tapi, siapa—_

"Kau."

Tadashi menjatuhkan garpu di tangannya. Mulut menganga. Nyaris refleks ia menoleh untuk mengamati wajah Tsukishima Kei—tetapi pemuda itu, seperti Tsukishima yang ia kenal selama ini, berwajah datar dan apatis. Mata cokelat keemasannya tak menatap balik, hanya memandang _cake_ yang hampir habis di atas piringnya dengan tatapan yang nampak bosan.

"A-a—ak—"

"Stroberimu boleh buatku, kan?" Tsukishima menyela kalimat Tadashi yang terbata, kemudian menusukkan garpunya pada stroberi di piring Tadashi tanpa menunggu jawaban. Sebelah tangan Tsukishima yang lain mulai menyorotkan _pointer_ ke salah satu folder film—sementara Tadashi masih tergagap, tak percaya Tsukishima bisa mempertahankan wajah tenang yang sama: raut datar yang tak terusik emosi apapun, seakan-akan mereka _masih_ mendiskusikan plot (yang menurut Tsukishima sangat, _sangat payah_ ) dari film barusan. "Mau lanjut dengan film apa sekarang, Yamaguchi?"

.

.

.

 **All I see is beautiful, when I look at you.**

Setelah _hari itu_ , Kei tak pernah membahas topik tersebut. _Kei menghindarinya._ Untuk apa ia membahas sesuatu yang mungkin juga sedang dihindari oleh Yamaguchi? Secara tak langsung, mungkin pernyataan Kei pada Yamaguchi telah ditolak, dan harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan Kei untuk mengungkit-ungkit lagi momen buruk tersebut.

Maka hari-hari berlalu dengan cara yang familiar, seakan tak pernah ada hal penting yang terjadi pada _hari itu_ selain marathon-lima-judul-film-sekaligus-dalam-satu-hari. Namun Kei juga baru mengetahui akhir-akhir ini, betapa rasanya jauh lebih sulit untuk _melupakan_.

Ya, Kei tidak menyangka bahwa Yamaguchi bisa tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja setelah _hari itu_. Ia menunggu Yamaguchi mengungkit pembicaraan mereka, ia menunggu Yamaguchi bertanya tentang mengapa Kei ingin menciumnya, tetapi Yamaguchi tak kunjung melakukannya. Kemudian tahu-tahu saja obrolan mereka berubah menjadi masa lampau: selembar halaman dalam buku, yang kau sibak ketika kau hendak berpindah ke halaman selanjutnya.

Kei membenamkan tangannya dalam-dalam ke saku celana seragam, kedinginan tetapi tak ingin menunjukkannya. Salju pertama turun dalam es yang berbentuk seperti cabikan kapas. Tipis, menari-nari di udara, kelihatan sama ringan dengan awan. Ia melirik Yamaguchi yang menggigil di sampingnya, tetapi tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati wajah pemuda itu tak sepucat lima menit lalu.

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi melayangkan tatapan khawatir padanya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak beberapa menit terakhir. "…benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kalau jaketmu kupakai?"

Kei terdiam, sejenak ia hanya mengamati jaketnya yang kini dipakai Yamaguchi. Lengan jaketnya jelas terlalu panjang untuk sahabatnya itu dan nampak menutupi punggung tangan Yamaguchi—sementara bagian ujung jaketnya sedikit melewati pinggang Yamaguchi, terlihat lebih menyerupai jubah di tubuh temannya itu.

"Tadi kau kedinginan kan?" Ia berkomentar, mengepalkan tangannya di dalam saku celana. Seharusnya Kei tidak lupa membawa sarung tangan sebelum berangkat tadi, ia mulai menggigil sampai-sampai harus mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. "Pakai saja, Yamaguchi. Hidungmu mulai ingusan."

Seakan hendak mengonfirmasi pernyataan Kei, ia mendengar suara bersin yang tertahan dari sampingnya. Kei menyeringai tipis; separuh terhibur, namun juga separuh khawatir. Sulit untuk tidak mencemaskan Yamaguchi, terutama ketika ia sudah mengenal Yamaguchi _terlalu lama_ , membuatnya hapal benar dengan perangai ceroboh pemuda itu, dengan toleransi Yamaguchi yang amat minim terhadap musim dingin. "...lihat, sudah jelas _siapa_ yang lebih membutuhkan."

"A—tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku tidak kedinginan, _kau_ yang harusnya pakai—" Bersin kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kei tak menyembunyikan dengusan sama sekali; ia mengangkat lengan, menyeka ujung hidung Yamaguchi menggunakan lengan _gakuran_ seragamnya. Sebelah alis Kei terangkat sangsi.

"Benarkah?"

"Tsukki!" Ia beruntung, itu merupakan protes terakhir Yamaguchi; nampaknya Yamaguchi telah kelewat lelah untuk melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Kei kemudian memperhatikan telapak tangan Yamaguchi lama-lama, menyadari bahwa ia menyukai cara jaket miliknya membuat Yamaguchi bagai _tenggelam_ di baliknya.

"Jadi, apa jaketku berguna?"

Yamaguchi tersenyum tipis ketika menganggukkan kepala, menggumamkan ' _terima kasih_ ' dari balik jalinan syal yang melingkari lehernya—dan Kei berpaling ketika ia mendapati Yamaguchi kembali meliriknya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sayang yang barangkali terpancar jelas pada binar matanya sekarang, Tsukishima Kei berpura-pura mengamati cahaya matahari pagi yang membentur lapisan es tipis di atas trotoar.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak ingin menciummu?_ Kei membiarkan lamunannya menebal dalam benak, bersyukur bahwa setidaknya Yamaguchi takkan bisa mendengar semua itu.

.

.

.

 **And I don't stand a chance when you smile.**

Satu hal yang harus kau camkan baik-baik ketika kau jatuh cinta dengan sahabat baikmu: kau tidak mungkin bisa pergi darinya, bahkan ketika kau tahu kau bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Untukku?"

Kei mengangkat alis, menatap beberapa sosis berbentuk gurita yang dipindahkan Yamaguchi ke kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak beracun, Tsukki."

"Aku tahu." Yamaguchi bisa memasak, dan bekal yang dibawa pemuda itu setiap hari tidak lebih dari karyanya yang paling sederhana—biasanya terdiri dari nasi, telur gulung, beberapa potong sosis serta sayuran yang digoreng dengan tepung. Kei menyumpit salah satu dari sosis tersebut, tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis ketika menatap butiran wijen yang melekat sebagai 'mata' si gurita. "Tapi ini kelihatan lebih mirip ubur-ubur."

Yamaguchi memberinya picingan mata, tetapi Kei tahu ia hanya sedang bercanda. " _Sama-sama_ , Tsukki."

"Baiklah, baiklah _. Terima kasih_." Kei mengizinkan dirinya terkekeh walau sebentar, karena kemudian ia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Memangnya kau tidak akan kelaparan kalau sosis ini untukku?" Ia masih menghindari tatapan mata Yamaguchi, tahu bahwa jika ia memandang Yamaguchi di mata mungkin ia akan kesulitan untuk berpaling lagi.

"Aku bawa banyak." Kei bisa _mendengar_ Yamaguchi tersenyum ketika mengujarkan itu, tetapi satu yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka adalah: ada sumpit yang kini terulur ke arahnya. Sepotong sosis berbentuk gurita/ubur-ubur itu sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari mulutnya.

"Cobalah." Yamaguchi menyeringai santai di sampingnya. "Kalau tidak enak, aku akan mentraktirmu susu stroberi."

Kei berpikir tentang percakapan mereka pada _hari itu_. Tentang berciuman, tentang seperti apa rasanya mati kehabisan napas tepat di hadapan orang yang sangat, _sangat_ kau sayangi. Ia menatap sumpit Yamaguchi yang terulur ke arahnya sambil bertanya-tanya apakah _ini_ bisa dihitung sebagai ciuman meski tak langsung—juga, apakah ia bisa dimaafkan jika ia _masih_ mengharapkan banyak hal dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Ia menunduk, menyambut suapan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. _Enak_ , pada akhirnya Kei hanya mampu berkomentar dalam hati, selagi ia berpaling demi menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa menghangat.

.

.

.

 **You get lost on your way back home, just about anywhere.**

Tadashi menghela napas, barangkali untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam seharian ini, selagi ia duduk di tangga depan gedung olahraga. Botol minumannya diletakkan di samping, sementara handuk olahraga tersampir asal di salah satu bahunya.

"Wajahmu kelihatan aneh." Kageyama yang semenjak tadi duduk di sampingnya mendadak berkomentar, lalu meneguk isi botol minuman di tangannya. Tadashi tertawa pelan, sebetulnya terkejut mendengar kalimat semacam itu datang dari seorang Kageyama Tobio: _setter_ yang selama dua puluh empat jam selalu berwajah angker seakan sedang berusaha mengimitasi ekspresi seorang pembunuh berantai.

"Aneh kenapa, Kageyama?"

"Entahlah." Tapi betapapun Kageyama berwajah masam, Tadashi tahu bahwa Kageyama sedang… memperhatikan. Sedang peduli. Benar, satu tahun berada di klub sekaligus tim yang sama berhasil menyulap ia dan Kageyama menjadi duo yang agak ganjil. Bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka kini adalah _teman baik_ yang terkadang menghabiskan waktu luang bersama-sama… meski seringnya, Tadashi lah yang mengorbankan energi sedikit lebih banyak demi mengajari Kageyama Matematika dan Sejarah Jepang. Namun ia tak pernah sekalipun keberatan, karena Kageyama teman bicara yang tidak buruk. Karena Kageyama selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Tadashi meyakinkan Kageyama, menyandarkan dagu pada sebelah lututnya yang ditekuk. "Hanya… entahlah. Sedang memikirkan banyak hal."

Atas kalimat itu, Kageyama meliriknya lagi, memicingkan mata. Tadashi tak melewatkan pemahaman yang sekilas berkelebat pada mata biru temannya itu. "Tsukishima?"

Wajahnya menghangat ketika ia mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Tadashi merapatkan bibir, kerut di antara kedua alisnya tercetak makin dalam.

"Aku—"

"—menyukainya." Kageyama menuntaskan kalimat Tadashi, terdengar jengkel sekaligus tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Kalau sekadar itu, aku sudah dengar ribuan kali darimu."

Mau tak mau, Tadashi terkekeh lagi. Ia selalu menganggap sikap blak-blakan Kageyama sebagai sesuatu yang rumit; kadang ia menyukainya, kadang ia ingin menyumpal Kageyama dengan handuknya agar Kageyama bisa belajar cara untuk tutup mulut—karena, ayolah, ia tidak ingin Tsukishima mendengar percakapan mereka sekarang.

"Aku menyukainya." Ia mengulang, kali ini dalam gumaman hati-hati. Sempat, Tadashi melirik ke belakang punggungnya, memastikan mereka terbebas dari jarak dengar siapapun. "Tapi mungkin, dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Hah?"

"E-Entahlah. Menurutmu juga begitu, kan?"

Kageyama Tobio kini mengerutkan kening; jika Tadashi sempat berpikir bahwa Kageyama menyerupai pembunuh berantai, kali ini raut wajah temannya itu terlihat dua kali lipat lebih intimidatif.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"…dia berkata, bahwa orang yang ingin diciumnya adalah—aku." Tadashi kini menempelkan kening pada permukaan lututnya, pipinya disengat sensasi hangat yang familiar. "Tapi setelah itu, ia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit lagi pembicaraan tentang ciuman itu. Tsukki bersikap seperti biasa, dan… dan—u-uh, artinya dia—" Anak lelaki itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, merasa jantungnya bagai jungkir balik lagi di balik tulang rusuk. "Dia…"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, setelah kalimat yang tak dilanjutkan itu. Tadashi membiarkan angin sebeku es mengacak-acak rambutnya, sementara tak jauh dari mereka sepotong ranting kedengaran patah dan jatuh menumbuk lapisan salju.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya?" Kageyama kini menumpukan ujung siku pada lututnya sendiri, melirik Tadashi setelah ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Kali ini alis Kageyama tak bertaut; pemuda itu hanya menatap Tadashi dengan raut wajah datarnya. Pemahaman pada mata Kageyama, kini, begitu kasat mata. "Harusnya kau yang paling tahu, bahwa Tsukishima selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri."

.

.

.

 **Just when I think that I can't love you anymore than I do, I do.**

 _Harusnya kau yang paling tahu_.

Tadashi mengulang kata-kata Kageyama dalam hati, membiarkan keramaian bus mengiringi lamunannya. Hari sudah gelap di balik jendela. Saat ini pukul setengah tujuh malam; ia dan Tsukishima memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan bus kota karena di luar terlalu dingin. Pundaknya sekarang menempel dengan pundak Tsukishima, jaket Tsukishima yang masih ia pinjam menyelubungi punggung tangannya lewat cara yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Tadashi lantas menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang terkepal di pangkuan, sesekali ia juga melihat Tsukishima yang berwajah jemu di sampingnya. Ia tahu Tsukishima tak gemar bepergian menggunakan kendaraan umum; seluruh ketidaksukaan tersebut terpancar jelas sekali pada wajah Tsukishima kini, pada kerutan dalam di keningnya, pada decakan samar yang lolos dari bibir pemuda itu tiap kali bus berguncang akibat jalanan yang tak rata.

Tapi ia tak bisa sungguh-sungguh tertawa atas hasil pengamatannya itu, sekarang. Tadashi berusaha mengatur napasnya, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa panik yang mulai menggunung dalam dirinya. Ya, sebetulnya Tadashi telah memutuskan sesuatu, hanya saja ia butuh beberapa menit untuk menghimpun keberaniannya. Tadashi ingin membuktikan banyak hal. Ia ingin—ia ingin memastikan _apa_ makna dari kata-kata Tsukishima tempo hari.

Memang benar bahwa Tadashi tak pernah sekalipun meragukan Tsukishima, tetapi kali ini ia betul-betul tak bisa berpegang pada instingnya semata. Ia merasa harus mencari pembuktian tersebut dengan sedikit _usaha_.

Maka tepat setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Tadashi menunduk, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Tsukishima. Matanya kemudian terpejam.

"Yamaguchi?"

Suara Tsukishima terdengar dekat sekali, dan Tadashi mengerahkan segenap upayanya untuk tidak menjawab. Oh, ia sudah memulai _rencana_ nya: untuk berpura-pura tertidur di pundak Tsukishima.

Tadashi berusaha bernapas dengan lambat dan teratur, selagi menyadari bahwa selama ini ia sudah terlalu sering tertidur tanpa sengaja di bahu Tsukishima… sehingga ia tak pernah benar-benar tahu seperti apa rasanya bersandar pada bahu Tsukishima _dalam keadaan sadar_. Ternyata rasanya seperti ini, sehangat ini, senyaman ini. Napas Tsukishima terasa di bahu kurusnya yang naik turun dengan teratur, dan Tadashi merapatkan bibir—tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau semakin bimbang dengan perkembangan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit belakangan.

Lalu ia merasakan usapan tangan di pipinya. Hanya sebentar, tetapi berhasil menghadirkan rasa panas di balik pipi. Kemudian Tsukishima sepertinya beranjak walau sedikit; Tadashi sekarang bisa merasakan lengan Tsukishima di belakang punggungnya—Tsukishima merengkuhnya perlahan, membuat kening Tadashi bersandar makin rapat pada bahu Tsukishima, dan bibirnya kini barangkali hanya berjarak setengah sentimeter dari kulit leher si _middle blocker_.

Dan kini mereka terlalu dekat, membuat Tadashi khawatir Tsukishima bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar semakin cepat—meski, sebagian dari diri Tadashi ingin agar Tsukishima _bisa_ mendengarnya. Karena ia tahu bahwa ia akan kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya jika hanya lewat kata-kata semata. Karena rasa sayangnya pada pemuda itu terlalu pekat, terlalu kuat, serupa lautan luas yang suatu saat nanti bisa saja menenggelamkan Yamaguchi Tadashi hidup-hidup.

(Rencananya berjalan mulus. Terlampau mulus.

Seharusnya, dengan ini, Tadashi tak perlu _membuktikan_ apa-apa lagi. Tadashi mulai _mengerti_.)

 _Aku juga_ , ia membatin, menyandarkan keningnya makin rapat pada ceruk bahu Tsukishima Kei. _Ingin menciummu_.

.

.

.

 _ **I do.**_

Kei berkedip, tertegun ketika melihat tangan Yamaguchi terulur ke arahnya.

"…tanganku dingin, Tsukki."

Yamaguchi tak menatap Kei. Yamaguchi hanya mengulurkan tangan, jemari pucatnya yang tak terbalut sarung tangan menunggu di udara.

Kei tertunduk, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya mampu memandang jari-jari kurus Yamaguchi. Karena kata-kata bagai hilang seketika begitu mencapai ujung lidahnya. Karena jantungnya berdebar keras, terlalu keras, membuat telinganya berdenging _._

 _Kenapa_ , ia ingin bertanya, tetapi ketika ia membuka bibir ia tak berhasil mengujarkan apapun.

Dengan sedikit ragu, setelah menimbang-nimbang, Kei pada akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan itu, menjalinkan jari-jemarinya di antara jari-jari dingin Yamaguchi.

"Jaketku," Kei berdeham, sadar bahwa suaranya agak serak. Untuk sejenak mereka berjalan bersisian dalam kesenyapan; Kei membiarkan kepingan salju mencair di bahunya. "…tidak terlalu berguna, rupanya."

"Mungkin." Yamaguchi tertawa pelan. "Apa tanganku terlalu dingin?"

"Sangat." Kei menyetujui, mengangguk di balik jalinan syal di lehernya.

"Tanganmu juga. Dingin sekali, Tsukki."

Kemudian, hampir bersamaan, mereka saling mengeratkan genggaman tangan, membuat wajah Kei terasa memanas sampai ke daun telinga. Seakan-akan kejadian di bus sama sekali belum cukup untuk mengacaukan ritme jantung Kei, Yamaguchi lagi-lagi membuatnya melupakan cara untuk bernapas.

"Tsukki?"

Dan Yamaguchi tiba-tiba memutus lamunan Kei, membuat si _middle blocker_ mendongak.

"Hm?"

"Kau—" Yamaguchi menjeda seolah ragu, langkahnya berhenti dan itu otomatis membuat Kei ikut berhenti di sampingnya. Tak satupun dari mereka melonggarkan genggaman tangan tersebut, Kei menyadari. "Katamu, kau ingin menciumku."

"Begitulah."

Kei menduga dirinya akan terdengar gugup, tetapi di luar perkiraannya ia berhasil mempertahankan ketenangan. Walau, setelah itu, kesenyapan yang tak menyamankan menyeruak lagi di antara keduanya. Langit malam berwarna seperti tinta sementara cahaya bulan diselimuti awan mendung yang mengancam akan mendatangkan hujan salju tambahan. Kei tetap diam. Kei menunggu Yamaguchi bertanya. Ia menunggu ' _kenapa?_ ' itu diucapkan, namun Yamaguchi hanya merapatkan bibir. Wajah pemuda itu tertunduk, membuat Kei kesulitan membaca ekspresinya.

Kemudian ia juga tersadar bahwa ia ikut tertunduk. Ia menatap jari-jemari mereka yang saling terjalin, ia mengingat-ingat rasa takut yang sempat menghantui benaknya: perasaan cemas bahwa Yamaguchi memang menolaknya secara tak langsung, lalu cepat-lambat persahabatan mereka akan merenggang, dan suatu hari nanti ia mungkin akan kehilangan Yamaguchi sepenuhnya—

Kei terhenyak sedikit manakala ia mendapati Yamaguchi mendekat. Ia terpaku saat mata mereka bertatapan, saat Yamaguchi mengikis jarak di antara mereka, sehingga kini hidungnya hampir-hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung sang sahabat. Dari sini Kei bisa melihat bintik-bintik di wajah Yamaguchi, yang selalu ia sukai sejak lama. Dari sini ia bisa melihat cara sinar bulan membuat mata Yamaguchi sedikit bersinar, membuat senyum tipis Yamaguchi tak lagi disembunyikan kegelapan, dan seketika itu pula lidah Kei menjadi kelu.

Tak ada celah untuk melarikan diri lagi. Tak ada gunanya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sayang itu dari kedua matanya yang kini memicing tatkala menatap Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Aku—"

"Pernyataan cintamu waktu itu payah sekali, Tsukki."

Genggaman tangan mereka lalu dilepaskan. Kedua tangan Yamaguchi kini mencengkeram lengan _gakuran_ Kei, erat-erat. Napas mereka beradu, berbenturan, serupa kabut tipis ketika mencapai udara bebas. "Benar-benar… payah."

"Kupikir, kau menolakku." Tsukishima Kei akhirnya berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Tidak mungkin." Yamaguchi berujar, menggelengkan kepala setelah sebelumnya sempat terkekeh gugup. " _Mana mungkin_ , Tsukki."

Kening mereka saling bersandar, sementara rasa lega itu melimpah membanjiri dirinya, membuat Kei memejamkan mata sebentar. Pipinya menghangat, kupu-kupu imajinatif di dasar perutnya bagai terbangun dan serta-merta mengepakkan sayap-sayap mereka, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya perpaduan dari semua sensasi itu terasa menyenangkan. Tak lagi menyesakkan. Kei mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada tengkuk Yamaguchi, merengkuh hingga tubuh mereka nyaris merapat, membiarkan suara desau angin bersiul di samping telinganya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, hingga Kei menyadari bahwa Yamaguchi sedang _menunggu_.

Maka Kei melakukannya.

(Ciuman itu membuatnya lupa bahwa temperatur malam ini sedang turun ke titik minus.

Ia menangkup pipi Yamaguchi, mau tak mau tertawa ketika menyadari gigi mereka beradu dengan amatir, tetapi tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang bersedia menarik diri. Yamaguchi menciumnya dengan perlahan, dengan hati-hati, sementara Kei berusaha mencari cara agar dirinya tak serta-merta kehabisan napas, karena ia tidak ingin ciuman ini berakhir terlalu cepat. Kei memiringkan kepala, menyadari bahwa ia kini mencium dengan penuh desperasi. Betapa ia tak lagi mampu menanggung perasaan sayang itu seorang diri. _Belum, belum, belum_. Ia bahkan masih mencuri sebuah kecupan ketika mendapati Yamaguchi lah yang kehabisan napas lebih dulu darinya—dan tiga detik kemudian Kei menjauh dengan enggan, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan pipi Yamaguchi.

"Apa aku masih harus mengatakannya?" Kei berbisik, merasa tak perlu mengeraskan suara karena bibir mereka kini nyaris bersentuhan. _Apa kau masih merasa perlu mendengarkannya?_ Sorot matanya yang sekarang ganti berujar.

Yamaguchi mengangguk, tangan pemuda itu masih mencengkeram kerah baju Kei, seakan cemas Kei akan pergi jika ia sedikit saja melonggarkan genggaman. "Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Bahkan, meskipun kau sudah _tahu_?"

Kei mendengar tawa kecil itu, tawa yang hangat, tawa yang ia tahu hanya dimiliki oleh Yamaguchi Tadashi. "Ya. Meskipun aku sudah tahu."

"Aku," Kei menjeda, sadar betul bahwa suaranya terdengar parau akibat rasa gugup. Ia lantas menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengabaikan wajahnya yang barangkali telah memerah sampai ke kulit leher. Salju turun dengan lambat di sekitar mereka, repih-repih es berdansa bersama angin, dan pada akhirnya awan mendung menyingkir sejenak ke sudut-sudut langit. Cahaya bulan kembali menyinari jalanan, sinarnya menciptakan keremangan yang agak surealis di sekitar mereka—membuat Kei berpikir betapa situasi ini terasa sangat klise bagi mereka.

Namun, pada akhirnya, Kei memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai klise semacam ini.

"…aku selalu menginginkanmu.")

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n** : setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bikin tsukkiyama lagi, hehehe. Kebetulan lagi ingin bikin fic yang agak romantis, makanya tsukkiyama (lagi-lagi) jadi korban. Mohon dimaafkan atas kekejuan fic ini oTL /shot/ Judul fic © The Hiatus, lirik lagu bahasa Inggris yang dipakai di dalam fic © A Rocket To The Moon – I Do. Terima kasih telah membaca ya! Jangan sungkan memberi kritik/saran~


End file.
